LEB:PC:Charik Ar Bowrig (Walkmaster)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description= Charisma vs AC; 1W + Charisma modifier damage, and any ally who hits the target before the end of your next turn gains temporary hit points equal to your Constitution modifier.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description= Charisma vs AC; 1W + Charisma modifier damage, and the target takes a –2 penalty to the defense of your choice until the end of your next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description= Charisma vs AC; 2W + Charisma modifier damage, and each ally within 5 squares of you gains a +2 bonus to attack rolls while charging until the end of your next turn. Virtue of Cunning: The bonus to damage rolls equals 1 + your Intelligence modifier.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description= Range 5; Charisma vs Will; 2d6 + Charisma modifier psychic damage, and the target takes a –2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of your next turn. In addition, an ally within 5 squares of you can make a saving throw.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Healing |Power Description= Close Burst 5; You or an ally The target can spend a healing surge and regain additional hit points equal to your Charisma modifier. You also slide the target 1 square. Special: You can use this power twice per encounter, but only once per round. At 16th level, you can use this power three times per encounter, but only once per round.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description= Charisma vs AC; 2W + Charisma modifier damage, and until the end of your next turn, the target is marked by an ally within 5 squares of you. Miss does half damage. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, once during each of your turns, choose an ally within 5 squares of you when you hit an enemy. Until the end of your next turn, that enemy is marked by that ally.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Arcane, Zone |Power Description= Close Burst 5; The burst creates a zone of inspirational shouts that lasts until the end of your next turn. When you move, the zone moves with you, remaining centered on you. While within the zone, any ally gains a +1 power bonus to attack rolls. Sustain Minor: The zone persists.}} |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=12 |Constitution=18 |Dexterity=11 |Intelligence=14 |Wisdom=10 |Charisma=17 |Skills=Arcana, Bluff, Diplomacy, Streetwise, History |Feats=Mark of Scribing, Bardic Knowledge, Strength of Valor, Ritual Caster |Equipment=Clay Jug, Backpack, Flint and Steel, Lantern, Ritual Book, Waterskin, Lantern, Arrows(60), Lifedrinking Scimitar, Bold Victory Chainmail, Shortbow |Rituals= Glib Limerick, Traveler's Chant}} Character Information Background Charik Ar Bowrig was born into a large mercenaries camp south of the Torlaac Moor in Darguun. His father, the slaver Gorhik Borwig, tried to raise Charik like himself: an agressive, cold, bloodthirsty lord. Charik grew disdainful of his father, after hearing stories passed on by slaves of heroes from other lands. Intrigued he began to keep records of all the stories the slaves would tell him. Once Charik reached adulthood he was tasked by his father to hunt down a caravan crossing the Seawall Mountain and flank them into an ambush down the mountain. Charik had grown so dissatisfied with his life as a slaver he decided to approach the caravan and strike a deal with them. If they would let Charik come with them, he would lead them safely past the ambush and down the mountain. the caravan of entertainers, named the "Roaming Sun", agreed. Charik joined with the troupe and made good money using his book of heroes he wrote when he was younger. He would tell tales of mighty knights and powerful wizards to the commoners who would pass by the group, enthralling them with his tales. Later in the evenings he would entertain his new family of travelers with music he would make from home-made instruments. The "Roaming Sun" was poor for a caravan, but the Sovereign Host be damned if they weren't happy. Appearance Charik is an oaken haired Hobgoblin standing at about average height with a bulky build. His toothy grin shows a surprisingly dull set of teeth. He is noticeably hunched over when standing or sitting. Age: 32 Gender: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 230 lbs. Personality Charik, for a Hobgoblin, is uncharacteristically laid back at first glance. He would rather to avoid confrontation and aggression if at all possible just to prevent any unnecessary effort. However, once he is filed with the song of his people, he changes into an aggressive warrior hell-bent on rallying his friends and allies to his cause. Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Charik never knew his family outside of his Father (His Mother was a slave) * The "Roaming Sun" caravan still wanders southern Khorvaire Kicker Charik had told enough stories about brave adventurers that they became repetitive and dull. He wanted to experience the stories, he wanted to live them. During the first spring after the war he set out to become an adventurer. Other Sections Equipment Coins: 605gp Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-Light Health Surges per day: 9 (7 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Hobgoblin * +2 Con, +2 Cha * +2 Endurance, +2 History * Languages: Common, Goblin * Hobgoblin Resilience Racial Feature * Battle Ready (+1 to Initiative checks) * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Bard * Bardic Training * Bardic Virtue * Majestic Word * Multiclass Versatility * Skill Versatility * Song of Rest * Words of Friendship Feats * Mark of Scribing * Bardic Knowledge * Strength of Valor Bonus Feats * Ritual Caster Background Darguun Peace-Seeker(EPG): +2 Athletics. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin, Elven, Dwarven, Primordial, Supernal Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Money +680 gp starting gold / parcel 3 gold - 7 gp Instrument - 2 gp Backpack - 7 gp Lantern - 1 gp Flint and Steel - 2 gp Arrows x 60 - 1 gp Waterskin - 25 gp Shortbow - 30 gp Components -------- 605 gp remaining Treasure * Level 2: Parcel n+2 (Bold Victory Armor +1 (PH2:PG-200) / Chain) * Level 3: 680gp * Level 4: Parcel n+1 (Lifedrinker Weapon +1 (PH1:PG-234)/ Scimitar) XP Total XP: 3750 Changes * 2011/8/21 Character Created Judges Comments Status Requesting Approval Category:LEB:Hobgoblin Category:LEB:Bard